


Not Normal

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Silliness. Draco blames Harry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Silliness. Draco blames Harry.

**Title:** Not Normal  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #138: Passionate embrace  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Silliness. Draco blames Harry.

  
~

Not Normal

~

“I blame you for this!” Draco raged.

Harry, gobsmacked, blinked at him. “What? How’s this my fault?”

“If your best friend weren’t a madwoman, I doubt this would have happened.”

“What?” Harry sighed. “How’s this Hermione’s fault? For all you know, this could be normal--”

“It’s not!” Draco held up a hand to stall whatever objection Harry had been about to make. “Just...pour me a drink.”

Harry poured a double for both of them.

Draco shuddered and downed his drink. Surely if he drank enough he could expunge the memory of encountering his house-elves locked in a passionate embrace.

~


End file.
